This is Insanity
by Daisy Kaminari
Summary: For ten years, I have kept my son ignorant about the past. With madness running rampant like a disease in Death City, however, I know that there is no denying the truth any longer. He will soon come to know that Medusa's latest plot revolves around none other than his forgotten older brother.


**Author's Note: What, another story? I should be working on my other stories, but this idea popped into my head, and I decided to go with it. This is set in an AU, meaning no weapons and meisters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. **

It's been ten years since I've last seen the sun. Ten years since I had lost myself in the darkness. Ten years since I had last interacted with family. Did I even have one? Yes, I vaguely remember a father and brother, a younger brother whose name escaped me at the moment. What was my name again?

I frowned, running my fingers across the bandages that covered my eyes. No, I wasn't blind; I simply preferred the artificial darkness they provided. I was terrified of what I might see otherwise, since this world was so unpredictable, even here. Locked away in a cushioned cell for ten years, I managed to notice the daily routines, though. Three times a day, the hidden doors would open so I could eat. Two times a day, they would open so I could take my medication. Well, I was supposed to, but I never did; they tried to erase the thoughts and logic I held dearly. The doors never opened for any other reason. Not that I expected a visitor; who would visit an inmate at the Death City Mental Hospital anyways?

I bit my index finger, drawing blood. It was a habit of mine that tended to appear whenever I felt nervous or apprehensive. I meditated on why I was here within the cushioned walls as I licked away the crimson substance. I suppose that I am considered mentally unstable and 'may even harm myself to the point of hospitalization'. This, of course, is not true; I would much rather hospitalize _other people_. Those are two completely different things. I'm _homicidal_, not suicidal.

This was proven after I hospitalized my younger brother. Of course, my father had a few complaints about it, but the boy was behaving like a nuisance, a pest. So I had decided to treat him as one. No doubt that my father lied to the ignorant boy about my very existence, after all, forgetting me would be easy, especially since I was locked away while my little brother recovered from his head trauma….

Oh, I remember now.

I was confined here, courtesy of my so-called 'father', the current mayor of Death City.

I have a younger brother I used to call 'Kid'.

And I am Asura, the man that will change this world into something to be feared.

I felt a grin stretching across my pale face at this realization. Yes, I will reverse the logic forced onto those that inhabit this Earth. Imagination is dangerous, a person's greatest weakness. If it were to stop completely, then those that wished for true strength could free themselves of fear and live peacefully in the crazed utopia I intend to create. Of course, the world is a rather large place, so this may take a while. Perhaps I should start with a smaller goal. Death City would be the first place to corrupt, so I'll start with that. Now, how to do such a thing…

I heard the door open for the sixth time that day. Hm, this was rather unusual. I already had my three meals of the day, and I had stashed the two pills I was supposed to take, so what was this for? A soft pad of footsteps sounded close by, and stopped directly in front of me.

"Asura, correct?" A deep, feminine voice asked. I bit my finger again, suddenly nervous.

"What do you want?" I mumbled. I could hear her dark chuckle, a smirk surely on her face.

"I have to run some…tests on you. Come with me," She ordered.

I hastily unraveled the bandages from my eyes, taking in the appearance of this woman, since she sounded so unfamiliar. She had blonde hair looped into a braid that hung loosely underneath her chin, her eyes sharp and yellow, like a cat's. Her grin seemed genuine and sweet, but I could tell how fake it was.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked, forgetting my apprehension towards the stranger.

"I have heard of your ideals, and I want to help you accomplish them," She replied simply.

There was something strange about this woman, but as for what it is, well, I don't know. And yet…she is willing to help me.

"Why do you want to help me? How will this benefit you?"

"I want to conduct an experiment based on your ideals. If you succeed, I succeed as well, put simply," The blonde woman explained. I noted that she left out a great amount of details. I suppose that if I were to agree, she would explain some more.

"Okay. But who are you? And how do you know me?" I asked. A wicked smile curled onto her face. I almost regret the last question.

"I'm Medusa, and who hasn't heard of Lord Death's delusional son?" She cackled. My mouth hung open in shock.

"I've been forgotten to the public! How do you-?"

"Enough idle chit-chat. Do you want my help or not?" Medusa growled impatiently.

She had dropped her facade quickly, choosing now to show her true colors. I suspect that she might not exactly be a nurse here…Although, my plan will surely work if I were to have some help from the outside. Besides, even if I don't trust Medusa now, I can still get rid of her after she was no longer needed. Also, it may turn out that she would carry on with her plan, with or without my agreement. Deciding to take a risk, I nodded my head.

"Yes, Medusa. I think a partnership is a splendid idea," I told the woman, giving a sly smirk. Her wicked grin returned.

"And so be it. Now, follow me," Medusa commanded, leading me out of the room.

**88888888 **

Medusa POV:

Persuading the lunatic was even easier than I had originally hoped. Fortunately, for me, Asura was willing to go along with my plan, though he himself had no idea what was to be done.

I am a scientist. I love to create impossible experiments just to record the unexplainable results. My own child, Crona, is in fact an experiment I am still conducting to this day. It is based upon her results that I will conduct a similar experiment for my latest test subject.

My experiment for Crona consisted of a black liquid, similar to human blood, which I injected into her veins. The ending result was her body rejecting the foreign substance from her system. This caused her body to drain one liquid in order to make room for the other. To my surprise and delight, the black liquid I had injected remained in her body while her blood had been purged from within her system. I studied and analyzed my daughter for years, until finally reaching the conclusion that I had created artificial blood, hence its name Black Blood.

There is one abnormality, however. While the Black Blood allows its host to recover quickly as well as survive harsh conditions, it also causes a strange chemical reaction within the brain, meaning that the host experiences a type of mental disorder. In Crona's case, she developed Dissociative Identity Disorder, or put simply, she gained an alternate personality. So far, Crona has only one other personality, in which she behaves rather rudely and consumes a large amount of food. At this stage, she calls herself 'Ragnarok', concluding that the personality is a male.

My daughter is the only one to have survived with the Black Blood for longer than five years, but the results have always been the same: the test subject sinks into madness. Now, if my hypothesis is correct, then the disorder that Asura contains shall be magnified, making him a perfect pawn for my other plans. If he fails to survive the injection, well then I have another shot; Lord Death has more than one son with a mental disorder, after all.

While working undercover as a nurse at the Death City Mental Hospital, I happened to find the Death Family Files. From what I read, it appears that Asura has something referred to as Schizophrenia, meaning he suffers from hallucinations and delusions, as well as the anxiety of harm from others. If my experiment succeeds, then he will prove to be easy to manipulate in his increased maddened state. I also found that Lord Death's other son, Death the Kid, suffers from a type of Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. This disorder controls the boy quite easily, as he always strives for perfection, and anything less drives him to the edges of insanity. This boy will prove to be useful in the future, if Asura fails.

I turned my head to look slightly over to my right, checking that Asura kept up with my quick pace. The young man seemed uncharacteristically calm at the moment, seeming to be lost in thought. A sly grin crept upon my face at the thought of my plan succeeding. There was not much left to do; I only needed to inject the Black Blood within Asura's bloodstream.

I stopped in front of a doorway once we reached the end of the hall. Reaching into my lab coat, I pulled out a set of keys. I chose one to unlock the door and led Asura inside. My equipment is ready for use, the only thing missing was a patient on the steel table. I faced my subject with a grin.

"Alright, Asura, the first step is to strap you onto the table, where I will give you an injection," I explained as I led him to the steel surface. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Wh-What's in the injection?" He stammered, feeling unsure.

"It's a substance that will increase your already swift recovery abilities, as well as your natural strength," I replied. I made sure to leave out the fact that the side effects from his disorder would be magnified.

The dark-haired male still seemed hesitant, but he allowed me to strap his body to the operating table. I was curious about how the Black Blood would react in his system, since I have never tested on a subject with type D blood. Well, now is the time to find out.

Once the straps across his arms, abdomen, and legs were fastened securely, I rolled up the white sleeve on his left arm. I wrapped a band around his upper arm, beyond his elbow. I then took a cloth and cleansed the surface of his skin before I finally reached into a large, silver briefcase. Inside was a container of Black Blood, along with a long syringe. I quickly filled the vial to the brim with the substance and prepared for the injection. I allowed Asura's frightened, onyx eyes to meet with my own.

"Relax, this is only going to hurt a lot," I cackled, watching in amusement as his expression grew horrified.

With a devilish grin, I stabbed the needle directly into his vein, quickly injecting the Black Blood. Asura released an agonized shriek as he thrashed against his restraints. I watched in fascination as dark, crimson colored blood leaked from the sides of his mouth, his screams reduced to frightened gurgles. It seems his system reacted immediately to the foreign substance. It took Crona five hours to drain her blood and accept the substitute, but the process for Asura, at the rate he was progressing, would take mere moments. I decided that it must be because of his rare blood type.

As I predicted, Asura quit spewing blood only after five more minutes, though there were some obvious changes. The most notable change on the outside is his eye color; his irises were now red instead of onyx. He also had an ash gray complexion, which, along with his crimson eyes, made him appear undead. The changes were startling, yes, but I had succeeded.

Even though he didn't realize it, Asura had been holding onto tiny shreds of his sanity. There was a conscious part of him alive within his corrupted mind, lost in the shadows of madness. Whatever was left is surely gone now, I can tell from observing the insanity swimming within the depths of his eyes. The Black Blood took over his mind, body, and soul completely. This realization made me smile.

I watched with obvious interest as Asura snapped his restraints with a single movement. He sat up quickly, observing me at a distance before glancing at his hands.

"What did you do…?" He wondered aloud, returning his reddened gaze to me.

"The injection has made you stronger. What do you feel?" I questioned, curious as to how the Black Blood affected his thought process. Asura flexed his fingers, watching the digits curl into fists.

"I feel…no fear," He murmured. A wide smile spread across his face as he chuckled darkly. His laughter quickly escalated into hysterical shrieks. I chuckled lightly. Phase 1 was a success. Now, on to Phase 2…

**So, I did some research and found several diagnoses that fit some of the characters, oddly enough. And yes, I made Ragnarok an alternate personality to Crona, since I couldn't leave him out. This does not follow the original story line, but you might recognize a few unrealistic things even though this is set in an AU. Let me know what you guys think so far! Review!**


End file.
